


Of Love and Lore

by RedHoodsDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Different Relationships, F/M, Series Rewrite, blind!Marinette, miracuclass, permanent kwami swap, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodsDoll/pseuds/RedHoodsDoll
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng should never been in that accident, but it has a forever lasting impact on her. With the support of her friends and partners will be she be able to survive the responsibilities placed on her shoulders, or will she buckle from the weight?***This is a series rewrite. I will be rewriting the entire series under the idea I had for a blind!Marinette with powers akin to Marvel's daredevil. This is not a Lady Fairy AU by BeeBeeBomBam though I liked their take on blind Marinette as well. Besides the first chapter, each chapter will line up like the episodes. Enjoy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

It had happened at the end of the school year the year prior. No one liked to talk about it. Marinette had walked home alone that day. Most days Nino or Kim would walk her home, but for some reason that day she left without out them. Marinette hadn't made it home that day. 

For days people had tore Paris apart looking for the petite baker's daughter. And just like that, her parents found her on the steps to the bakery, sobbing with a bandage wrapped around her eyes. The hospital told her she had grade 4 chemical burns. Weeks went by before the police were able to make an arrest. In those weeks, Marinette had been recovering in the hospital under the watchful eye of many doctors and residents. They had tried 3 different surgeries, but nothing worked. The world had gone dark and Marinette had accepted that she would never see the sun again. The last thing she would remember seeing would be the man who had said I just have a feeling you'll survive this for the better.

It had taken time, but she adjusted. She used her cane and became confident enough in her own home to not need it. She learned quickly how to read braille. Her parents had discussed taking a loan to get her a seeing eye dog, but Marinette had refused knowing having a dog living above a bakery could be a health hazard. She learned to rely on her ears, and it didn't take her long to realize that while she couldn't _see_ , she could still see in a different sense. Through her hearing and her sense of touch compensating, she knew when there were objects flying towards her or moving around her. She could smell things she never noticed before including herself, which caused her to shower twice a day.

So when it was the week before school was supposed to be back in session, she had begged her parents to let her return. They had been hesitant, but after discussing arrangements with the school they had agreed. They had even set up a schedule for her friends to always walk her to and from school everyday that way someone was always with her.

That was what led to Marinette Dupain-Cheng waiting on that day for Chloe. She had been surprised that the blonde was the first one to volunteer, but was pleased especially when she was enveloped in a surprise hug. "Dupain-Cheng you are never allowed to leave me alone with those idiots ever again!"

"I won't Chloe. Don't worry." They began their walk and approached the cross walk when she felt someone beside her begin to fall forward. She reached out and grabbed them by the collar of their shirt and pulled them back onto their feet. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Why thank you, ma'am, I do believe my feet just went out from under me." The man had a soft voice with a twang of a Chinese accent. The oncoming vehicle sailed past as he spoke. If she hadn't caught him, he would've been road kill for sure.

"No worries, macaroon?" She offered one of the ones her father had baked for the entire class.

"You're too kind. Have a good day, miss." She felt him walk away, opposite of his original direction.

"What was that!" Chloe shouted in surprise.

Marinette turned her face in her direction. "I felt him fall, why wouldn't I catch him?" She shrugged. She heard the light change and waited for Chloe's direction. "We've been waiting awhile, did we miss the cycle?"

Her friend grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her across the street. The rest of the class was beyond thrilled to see her. She was informed of the 2 new students who should be arriving sometime this week, Chloe giggled when it was mentioned one would be here childhood friend Adrien Agreste. Marinette remembered meeting him once a long time ago but his face wasn't one that was in her memory.

Marinette was told she would be front row and while everyone volunteered to be her desk buddy, it was her duty as previous acting class president to sit next to one of the new arriving students. "I'm okay with it, really guys. Besides, no worries about my notes, I have this keyboard that lets me use braille to write everything."

"What about math?" Kim asked warily.

Marinette's laugh was like bells ringing and was music to the class' ears. "Even math, Kim."

The rest of the day was joyous. She felt normal once again. She was determined by the end of the week to learn how to get around the school without and escort or her cane. Everyone's kindness was being wonderful. Life was good. She was walked home by Chloe with the promise of a shopping trip in their near future. After gushing to her parents about her day back to school, she went upstairs to put away her school things and charge her keyboard and let her notes download to a voice over app on her tablet. When she sat at her desk, she felt something that was odd on the desk. 

With ginger fingers, she lifted it into her palm. It was an ornate box with six sides along with an engraved top. She felt a clasp and popped it open. There was a sound like an animated shimmer affect and then she smelt it, cheese - specifically Camembert. "Hello?" Marinette tilted her head to the side and listened.

"You can't see me at all?" The little voice squeaked. Marinette sighed.

"No, I haven't been able to see in a long time. What are you?" Marinette said reaching out her hand to his general direction.

She felt something soft nuzzle her hand. "I'm Plagg, kwami of destruction. And this," a cold piece of metal dropped into Marinette's hand. "This is your miraculous. This will let you become a superhero."

"I'm sorry, what?" She scoffed.

"I've seen my fair share of kittens before, and you scream perfect to me. It's a ring, put it on." Plagg goaded her into placing the ring on her right ring finger. It slid on and was a perfect fit.

"Kittens? Plagg, what is a kwami and a miraculous and why would I be a superhero?" Marinette questioned as the little being swept up against her cheek.

She could feel him purr as he spoke. " Well a kwami is like a small god. My powers are destruction. When you're suited up, say cataclysm and you'll be able to use my destruction once before the timer starts. You'll only have 5 minutes after that to get out of the public's eye lest they find out your identity. Your miraculous is the ring and it will let you suit up. You just have to say Plagg claws out, but not yet."

"But why?"

"Because evil is coming. The Guardian felt it. I can't tell you about him, he'll find you in due time. All I can tell you is he knew that you were the one to wield my miraculous." Plagg settled on her shoulder. "You can't tell anyone who you are. It never ends well when someone finds out."

"Why me?"

"You were tested and found compatible. I don't know beyond that, but he usually is right. Do you have any cheese? That's what I eat." Plagg's whiskers tickled her neck.

"I have a cheese danish."

"Perfect. Keep those on you at all times. If you need to use me I'll need a snack afterwards."

"Plagg, how will I know I need to use you?"

"They always know, Princess. Now usually my kittens go by Chat Noir, but that just doesn't sound right for you." Plagg was back in her open hands.

Marinette thought about it. "A hero name, right?"

He purred in agreement. She thought long and hard about it. Heroes had never been of huge interest to her, but Nino had convinced her to read some comics before. "Kitty Noir?" 

"Yes! See, you're a natural already."

And that seemed to be the highlight of her life. Things had gone so wrong before, but now they seemed to be perfect. She was going to be able to help people. She was going to be of worth, even if she couldn't see it.


	2. The Bubbler

It was Adrien's birthday. She knew Chloe would forget. She was always bad about these things. The night before she had coached her through knitting a scarf and they had both signed their names on the card outside the package. Chloe had threatened anyone who dared sign up to walk Marinette on Adrien's birthday. They were his best friends, of course they had to spend the morning together. "Adrikins!" Chloe greeted him and waved with the arm that Marinette wasn't holding onto.

"Hey Chloe, Hey Mari." She listened to the stutter as he spoke to her. She knew she made him nervous. The poor boy had basically been on house arrest his entire life, she was sure it couldn't be easy learning how to talk to someone who couldn't see them.

"Hey Adrien. Happy birthday. Chloe and I got you something." Marinette passed him her cane and opened her school bag. Her fingers quickly found the present and she passed it over in a trade. Their fingers bumped and he jumped like she had shocked him. "Oops, sorry Adrien, static electricity. My cane picks it up when i forget to put the plastic cap on."

"It's okay." He said quickly. She listened but never heard him open it.

"Are you going to open it or just gawk at Marinette? I know she looks extra pretty today, but seriously Adrikins." Chloe scoffed.

Blush crept up her face but she giggled in an attempt to cover her embarrassment. Ever since her return to school, Chloe had deemed herself in control of the outfits. Marinette choose based on comfort, but Chloe designed outfits based on what she looked good in. This morning she had been there extra early to curl her hair and put on some light makeup.

The tearing of paper pulled her from her thoughts and she loved the soft sound of his gasp. "Guys. I love it. This is wonderful!" He wrapped both of them in his arms and the girls were quick to return the gesture.

"You're welcome. Mari is a great teacher."

"You're a great student when you want to learn Chlo." Marinette grinned. The bell rang and caused all of the students to rush into the building. Once in class, she sat down in the front row next to Adrien, listening to Alya grumbling in the row behind them.

"I know you wanted to throw him a birthday, but his dad said no dude, figure it out yourself." Alya huffed.

Nino groaned, "But it's his birthday, he needs a party."

Adrien turned next to Marinette. "Hey man, I told you my father can be pretty strict. I'm just glad I get to see all of you guys today anyways. I'm not worried about not getting a party." Marinette could appreciate his words, but she knew that once Nino got something in his head he wouldn't stop until he succeeded.

So she just got ready to focus on the school day until school let out for lunch. She sat in her dining room talking to her mom about what her Chloe gave Adrien for her birthday. "Do you have a little crush on your friend Marinette?"

"Ew, Mom, why do you have to talk like that. Adrien is just a friend. Chloe likes him anyway and I wouldn't break girl code over something like that." Marinette choked at the thought. She was pretty sure Adrien was too uncomfortable to hang out alone, let alone like her like that anyways.

"Well you know there's nothing wrong with - OH!" It sounded like a bubble popped. "Marinette!"

"Maman!" Marinette ran to where her mother had stood by the window and listened closely as her mother yelled her name. Then her father. They were rising rapidly. "Bubbles and my parents flying off. Sounds like an akuma to me Plagg. Finish up, we've got an akuma to defeat."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Plagg claws out." She slipped out the window and ran along the roofs. She was listening for the typical signs, but there were so many children screaming for their parents. 

The sound of fireworks and booming music pulled her attention. She ran towards the source and listened as the akuma named himself. "The Bubbler is here for one sole purpose. To liberate all from adults and give my bro the most rocking party in the history of parties."

Great, Nino had gone and gotten himself akumatized because Adrien's dad was an ass. She huffed a breath and lied in wait, listening for the arrival of her partner. She couldn't do anything without him to purify the akuma. She listened as Chloe requested a slow dance for her and Adrien. Marinette smirked at being right about Chloe crushing on their friend. She winced as Adrien rejected her and ran inside. The next thing she knew was Bubbler was threatening everyone for not enjoying the party.

"Redbug, you better hurry up, cause I've got to intervene now." She hissed.

"I'm here Kitty." His soft voice came from behind her.

"About time, took you long enough."

They dove into the midst of the insanity. She had avoided the bubbles until they were stuck in a vortex. The next thing that she knew was that they were hurtling towards the stratosphere. "Cataclysm!" She screamed as she clawed the bubble open. Redbug grabbed her forearm and she clutched his. "Baton there!" She felt the direction he was pointing and threw it. The whirl of his yoyo and they slowed their rapid descent.

Her partner dropped them both of the ground. "Great quick thinking Kitty."

The praise made her heart rate pick up rapidly. She grinned. "Anything for you Red."

He clapped her shoulder and returned her baton. "Let's go!"


	3. Mr. Pigeon

"Marinette, we have to win this. Please tell me one of your old drawing pads has something creative!" Chloe begged as she clasped Marinette's shoulder and pretended like she was about to faint, causing Marinette to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Chlo, you and I both know that I never was interested in hats. I think we should go for a walk and see if we get hit with any inspiration." Marinette slipped her hand into Chloe's and tugged the girl into motion. A walk through Paris was sure to be inspiring. Cars beeped at each other, music drifted out of some stores and the smell of flowers and fresh food was a constant onslaught of her senses. "See anything?"

"There's some pretty flowers. Buses, lots of those. Maybe make a hat that looks like a wheel?"

"Nah, that's too elementary. The wheels on the bus?" That made Chloe lighten up as they drifted.

"But who will feed my babies?" The words pulled her attention and she focused on the sound of someone who was clearly upset.

"M. Ramier, we've been over this. You're not allowed at any parks because you won't stop feeding the pigeons." Marinette snorted.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Someone is being told off for feeding pigeons."

"That's it! We should do feathers!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Chloe, your mom is a fashion icon, do you really think feathers aren't too basic?"

"Pigeon feathers Marinette." Her friend scolded her. So the girls ran off back to the hotel, determined to get something created. "Why can't I just have one of daddy's workers do this? It's hard on my poor fingers."

Marinette shook her head and held out her hands. "I'm used to the work, show me what I'm doing and give me detailed instructions, I'm sure I can pull something together."

So that's what they did. Chloe guided her through the movements and told her exactly what the idea was and where things needed to go. She would sometimes grab Marinette's hands to show her exactly what to do, but left her to her own devices beyond that.

"And the feather?"

"Shit!" Chloe smacked the desk. "I'll be right back DC. Don't move a muscle."

"No promises."

And there were no promises especially when Marinette's phone began to buzz off the hook and shout _Maman calling_. "Hey Maman."

"Marinette, there's an akuma. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel. No worries, I won't move until Redbug and Kitty Noir defeat it." She wasn't totally lying. She wouldn't dare leave the hotel as Marinette. Marinette would be viewed as weak out by herself during an akuma, but Kitty Noir? No one knew the truth about her.

Her mom requested her to stay safe. She swallowed her pride and promised before transforming and crawling out of the balcony opening. She jumped up on the roof and slid open her baton. "My lady."

"Hey Red, have you found it yet?"

"You haven't been following the flocks of pigeons?" Kitty turned her head towards the sky and frowned at the sound of many wings flapping as they moved. 

She clicked her tongue. "Ya know, I hadn't actually looked up and noticed anything unusual."

Her partners laughter boomed out of her baton and warmed her heart to the core. He was gorgeous, based on his voice alone. The chance moments she was thrown against him and could feel the muscles outlined by the suit made her swoon. The hottest part about him? His compassion and love. He loved the city as much as she did. And he was so passionate about life that she couldn't help but swoon. "Ya know Kit, maybe you should get your head out of the clouds and see the pigeons. They seem to be heading around the parks today. Care to meet me at Champs-Elysees?"

"Sounds pawvelous." She joked before closing the baton and taking a running jump. She remembered having ran from the park last week to the hotel when the akuma had made her late getting to Chloe's for their weekly spa day where they wore face masks and talked shit before studying for an hour.

She landed on the soft grass that was freshly cut. It smelled like a beautiful spring day and based on the sun that penetrated her suit, it certainly was. "Well look at you, you found me."

She made a motion with her hand that dismissed her partner's statement. "Yup, just followed the pigeons."

"They're kidnapping all of the police and park officers."

Kitty Noir paused. "You're talking about the pigeons still, right?"

An arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Uh huh. They swoop down and snatch up the unsuspecting officer. Care to play bait?" A hat was deposited on her head and folded her ears flat to her head making her hiss in discomfort. 

There was no real feeling there, but the ears definitely helped her pick up important fighting cues that she might otherwise miss. "Why do I have to be bait again?" She whined as she leaned into his warmth.

"Did you gain the ability to purify akumas?"

"No."

"Then bait you are Kit Kat."

A groan before she walked out of his hold. She turned away from him and crossed her arms behind her back. She listened in as he hid behind a tree, cursing as he stubbed his toe on a tree root. And she waited. She heard wings flutter in the distance but she didn't know if it was a pigeon or not. She'd have to wait for Redbug to key her in or if she heard a swarm of them.

She was getting bored of standing still, waiting for something that may not happen. She began to whistle and swing her arms, not leaving her place. "Kitty, if you keep that up you'll give yourself away. Just act natural."

"This is me acting natural. I'm just bored Red." She tilted her head skyward and ignored the building sensation of being watched. The shutter of a camera told her there were civilians present that had spotted them.

Redbug sneezed and that tore away her boredom. A large sound of fluttering took her attention. "Pigeons."

The next thing she knew was that she was no longer on the ground and there was a large amount of movement from all around her as she was lifted skyward. A scream escaped her mouth. "Redbug!"

"I'm coming Kitty, hold tight!"

She knew he was telling the truth as she was thrown around but still able to hear the whirl of his yoyo. He never lagged behind. Not even when she was ungracefully deposited back onto the ground in a heap. She attempted to gain her bearings as she crawled back up and onto her feet. "Fucking birds." She snarled as she brushed their feather deposits off her suit and out of her hair. 

Her partner landed beside her and another sneeze flew out of him. "Bless me." He sniffed.

"Forget to take your cold medicine today?" She said as she listened. There was no indication until a chirp from a pigeon whistle. The birds were back and swarming. She threw her hands over her face in an attempt to cover her face.

The sound of something heavy clanging in place and the birds stopped their onslaught. "What the, they caged us in."

She thrusted her hand out and realized he was right. Metal bars met her hand. "Now now children, hand me your miraculous and no one gets hurt. I'll give you to the count of 3 before my pigeons open fire." The akuma shouted from somewhere to her right. He was still moving.

"I have a feeling these birds don't have guns."

"Pretty sure he meant with their butts, Kit."

"Of course he did."

"One, two-"

"Kitty the bars!"

"Cataclysm!" She ran her claws along the floor and dropped them both through into the ballroom beneath them. "Run Red!" They tore through the hotel and shut themselves into one of the closets. 

"I think we lost the birds."

Kitty Noir chuckled. "I think I'm scarred for life, almost having hundreds of bird poop on me."

"Aren't you supposed to eat them for breakfast or something?" Redbug joked as he leaned against the door to stop anyone else from entering.

Her tail swinging between her legs in an agitated manner, she finally pulled the hat off her head. "If only the answer was that easy, bugaboy."

"Ouch, pet names?"

"You wish. That's your I'm annoyed with your jokes nickname now." She frowned at the beeping of her miraculous. "You don't happen to have any cheese on you, do you?"

"Room service?"

"Good idea."

It didn't take much time for Plagg to eat his fill. "Alright, stop rushing me, I'm ready."

Marinette scratched his ears before transforming once more.

It didn't take long for the heroes to find the warehouse once again. Red ruined their chances at a surprise ambush by sneezing, before informing Kitty Noir he was indeed allergic to feathers. Miraculously, he was able to call his lucky charm and they were able to capture the akuma after jumping through some hoops. The bird call whistle destroyed before Redbug called for the ladybugs to heal the city once more.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kitty couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

Red ruffled her head and squeezed her shoulder. "Running home before anyone catches a look of my awful face behind the mask." The wink was in his tone. "Bye, Kit."

"Bye, Red." She sighed before sending herself back towards the hotel. She entered the hotel as herself once more and was greeted with a furious Chloe. "Marinette! You went outside during an akuma attack! What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to find you. I thought maybe the akuma had taken you since you took so long getting back." She lied through her teeth. It burnt her soul to tell those she loved all of these stories, but the truth would be even more dangerous. It was why she didn't tell everyone how much she could sense, and why she refused to tell her kind partner the truth. She was already babied so much in real life, why would she ever want to let him in on the truth and have him baby her as well?

Chloe took the answer and rushed them towards the school. They placed the feather in the right spot and set their hat on the podium and chatted idly about the crazy akuma. "What do you want to be that they victim was that weird guy from the park earlier?"

"That makes a weird amount of sense since it was pigeons. What a coincidence that he was our inspiration." Marinette laughed.

A throat cleared behind them and Marinette quickly turned around as Chloe spun her. "M. Agreste!" Chloe squeaked so that Marinette knew who was speaking to them.

"Did I hear you correctly? You were inspired by the akuma today and managed to whip together that beautiful piece?" The words pulled at Marinette's brain but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was that made her feel off.

"Yeah!" Marinette said as Chloe dug her elbow into her ribs. "We saw the man and he gave us the idea to bring the birds of Paris into our design."

"Wonderful. You two have won my contest."

Chloe almost shattered Marinette's ear drums with a shriek as she was thrown around like a rag doll by the excited girl. "Great job, ladies." Adrien said, wrapping his own arms around the pair. He let go and placed their winning hat on his head.

"How do I- achoo!" He sneezed. "Feathers, I'm allergic."

"Bless you," Marinette laughed. What a weird coincidence today was overall.


	4. Stormy Weather

"Marinette! Marinette!" The small child chanted as the bluenette entered Chloe's bedroom penthouse. 

"Hi Manon, have you been a trouble maker today?" Marinette asked as she scooped up the little girl that Chloe had called her about. 

"Never!" Chloe's voice dripped with sarcasm and she flopped down most likely on her bed. "She's an angel?"

Marinette swung the girl in a circle before stowing her cane and walking towards Chloe's bed. "Hang on, put her down so that she can guide you through the mess we made. We had a fashion show earlier." 

A giggle from her shoulder told her that was very true. Plopping the girl down, they wandered through the mess and fell into a pile of limbs next to Chloe. "So this is the fashion emergency?"

Manon shook her head and smacked Marinette's cheeks with her pigtails. "No, no, no. The fashion emergency is at the park."

"At the park? What kind of fashion emergency is at the park?" Marinette asked, tapping her chin with her finger. "Chloe, is this possibly an Adrien emergency?"

"Of course it is, Dupain-Cheng! He's at the park and we're here. Let's get you ready and go see him! His father probably has him there for too long again and we'll need to rescue him." Chloe said as she dragged Marinette into an up right position. "Manon, grab the makeup kit, I'll work on her hair!"

Marinette laughed at the ridiculousness that was going on around her. Chloe had taken on babysitting the little one once her dad had reduced her allowance and credit card limit since she had maxed them after the last shopping spree. She braided Marinette's hair and quickly did her makeup before the trio ran off to the park in an attempt to save their best friend.

Upon their arrival, Adrien was in the middle of a break, "Hey girls!" He shouted and based on the sound of something moving through the air, he was waving.

"Hey Adrien," Marinette smiled as Manon dragged her towards their friend.

"You're Marinette's boyfriend?" Manon whispered, causing Chloe to scream, Marinette to laugh, and Adrien to make a wheezing noise.

"Not exactly, little one. He's my friend who happens to be a boy," Marinette explained while her two blonde friends got themselves under control again.

"Yeah, not that I don't like Marinette or anything, cause I do, but not like that, no, not like that." Adrien babbled as Chloe smacked his shoulder.

Marinette could sense the awkward tension that filled the air once they stopped talking, but couldn't figure out why it was so tense. Instead of asking though, Manon broke the silence. "I want a balloon! Marinette!"

"I'm sorry Manon, I forgot my wallet." She frowned as she touched her purse, hoping Plagg would stay put inside her purse since she had left cream cheese cookies in there for him. He had a bad habit of wandering and just showing up right when she needed him.

"Chloe?" The little girl begged, most likely giving the blonde the same puppy dog eyes that she would turn on her father when she wanted something.

"Fine, come on Manon." Chloe wandered away from Adrien and Marinette with Manon in tow.

Adrien snorted. "It's so odd to see Chloe take responsibility like that."

"She's not the same girl she was a year ago. Last year we would've pulled each other's hair out instead of hanging out like this." Marinette smiled and reached out to touch Adrien's shoulder, but pulled away once she felt him stiffen. She hated making him uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure how to help him relax. Instead of letting the worry show on her face, she dropped her hands down to her cane.

"I'm proud of her. Thanks for being such a great friend to her, Marinette. I know it was hard with me being her only friend and never really able to leave the house." Adrien shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her face to flush with an unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment. She wasn't used to her friend speaking so openly and praising her.

"Thanks Adrien. I think you're a great friend too." Marinette smiled, but stiffened when the air grew cold. It had been a nice and sunny day, but now the sun was gone and the temperature had dropped by 20 degrees. Her skin prickled and she was drawn to a commotion. 

"There's an akuma, go hide Mari," Adrien said turning her away from the attack and giving her a quick push.

She didn't have to ask for a better cover. She felt Plagg slip out of her purse and grab her finger, guiding her with what direction to take. "Duck down here, kiddo."

She did as she was told and said, "Plagg, claws out."

The feeling of strength took over and she stood, raising to her full height, baton in hand rather than walking cane. Based on the screams around her, the akuma was near the carousel and had just froze it, with occupants still inside. A voice came from inside, alerting her that Manon and Chloe were trapped. She ran over and pressed her hand to the ice glacier that surrounded the surface. "Kitty Noir?"

"I'll get you out of there," She said as she ran around the exterior, feeling for weaknesses. 

"What about Marinette?" The caused her to pause in her stride.

"She's safe. She told me to get you out of here before I told her where to run." Kitty Noir said. No give in the ice, and she didn't want to use her cataclysm so soon into transforming. "I'll be back!" 

She ran and jumped onto the fence, running the length and leaping, planning on taking the akuma by surprise, but a blast of wind flung her into the side of a building and ran her senses a muck. "Ice queen with a breath that could kill." She muttered as she shook her head.

"My name is Stormy Weather!" Another blast of wind tore her off her feet and she was sailing through the air.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the sound of a yoyo spooling makes her sigh in relief. "Why thank you, Red." She said leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course, Kit. What's the ice queen's deal?"

"Don't-" Her warning came too late as another bluster of wind threw both of them, veering towards the end of the road.

"MY NAME IS STORMY WEATHER!"

He cast his yoyo and caught them in a net before releasing it, allowing them to fall neatly on their feet. An ambush of lightning strikes caused Kitty to throw her whole body weight into Redbug, knocking the pair onto the sidewalk and out of the way of Stormy Weather's barrage of weather. The pair rolled, ending with Red laying on top of Kitty, who turned red and put on a timid smile. His hair brushed her forehead as he shook his head and pulled both of them to their feet.

"We have to get ahead of this hot head some how."

"Ice Queen to Hot head?" Kitty Noir snorted as she listened. The sound of metal lurching accompanied by a sharp gust of wind had her tucking herself into her partner's side. "Red, your yoyo!"

He pinned her to him and spun his weapon above them. She listened as it spun faster than it had before. It cut straight through the metal of the bus and dropped from the air, hitting Kitty on her head. "Me-ouch!" She shouted, rubbing the top of her head that was smarting from the strike.

"Oops, sorry, Kitty."

She ignored his apology, instead taking her baton and smashing open the bus window so that they could climb out. She let him use her pole so that he could clamber out. "How are we going to get a jump on her?"

"The TV studio seems to be a good idea." He mused as they turned their attention to the screen that her voice was coming from.

She was monologuing about her a deep freeze would over take Paris. "I know that voice. Wasn't she a participant in that contest? The one for the weather girl position?"

"Oh my god, you're right! She's the one who lost. I bet that the akuma is in her parasail." They picked up there pace and sprinted until they kicked in the door in the studio.

"It's over, Stormy Weather." Kitty Noir shouted, readying to brace against another batch of wind that never came. Lightning struck and she heard the lights above pop and shatter, definitely casting the entire room into darkness. Darkness was her ally in these types of situations though. She grabbed Red's arm once the doors behind slammed shut, indicating that their opponent had made a run for it.

"Come on!" She yelled, dragging him behind her as she pursued the akumatized victim. With Red sprinting and only occasionally stumbling behind her, they stayed hot on her heels as they ran up the stairs, breaking into open air once they reached the roof.

"How did you do that?" Red asked as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Night vision?" She offered, having heard that cats were able to see better in the dark than most humans.

"Jealous." Red said as he pulled his arm out of Kitty's grip. Wind swirled above them, most likely Stormy Weathers latest creation. Something building big enough that it could destroy the whole building if they were careful. A noise made Kitty Noir step forward and spin her baton, shattering the sharp icicles that would have turned them into kabobs if she hadn't acted. "Lucky charm! What am I going to do with a towel?"

A moment passed as another round of icicles struck against the whirling shield she had created. "Kit Kat, destroy the billboard!"

"On it!" She dropped the shield and ran, avoiding the many things thrown at her. The wind was being blocked from her left side by something large and flat. That had to be the billboard. She dragged her claws along the metal bracket that held it in place and let it fall back onto where her opponent had been flying. A blast, his yoyo, a scream and then the sound of a rod being snapped in half.

"Time to de-evilise!" His shout caused her stance to relax, waiting for the feeling of renewal that always followed. She heard him whisper a goodbye to the butterfly and throw the towel. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was back to normal. "See ya later, Kitty." Red shouted as he jumped off the side of the roof.

"Bye Red!"

Back at the park, Marinette was dropped to the ground in a pile of giggling girls who were beyond thankful that she was back with them, safe and sound. "Can I get in on this hug?" Adrien asked before he was yanked down with them.

The girls were then dragged along with their model friend into the photo shoot since they made Adrien smile more like a true smile. "Great job, girls!"

It was a great job, the day had gone smoothly and been saved thanks to Redbug and Kitty Noir.


	5. Timebreaker

"Are you sure you want to do this, Marinette? We could always go after Nadia picks up the cake?" Marinette's mother asked her daughter for the billionth time that day. It was her parent's 20th anniversary and she did not want them to miss another event because of her.

"Maman, she literally just has to walk in, grab the box, and leave. I'll close the door behind her. What could go wrong?"

"I know, dear. You just have a tendency of things not going your way."

"If anyone comes in that isn't allowed to, I'll hit them with my cane until they leave." Marinette said, easing her mother's true worry. They never left her to attend the counter anymore, even though most people paid with their credit cards and their machine had braille that she could read. She knew the real reason was because her mom feared something else would befall her, but she knew Plagg had her back.

The cat of destruction was currently curled up in her jacket pocket, taking a nap and purring quietly enough that Sabine couldn't hear him. "I know. I suppose there's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Not at all you. You and Dad deserve your date."

She listened for her parents to leave before she opened the pocket and plucked Plagg from his slumber. "Hey! I was sleeping."

"And I am home alone."

"Does this mean?"

"Cheese raid. You get three items from the bakery." Marinette laughed as the kwami flew from her hand and zipped around the bakery, assessing the goodies and debating on what would be the best for his stomach. While he was comparing pastries, Marinette's phone began to chant Chloe's name.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Did you forget about the race?"

"The race, no of course not. I could never."

"You so forgot about the race."

"Of course I did. It's Maman's and Papa's anniversary."

"Say no more, I already have a car on the way over, Dupain-Cheng."

"But Chloe-"

"See you soon! Mwah."

Marinette buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "What's wrong, pigtails?" Plagg asked as he devoured a cheese baked croissant.

"I can't be in two places at once. The race and the bakery. I promise Kim and Alix I'd be there since i missed so many bets with all of my saving Paris." Marinette pocketed her phone, deciding there was no telling Chloe no.

"Well, you still have time. Go cheer at the race and then we'll run right back here to the warm cheesy treats." Plagg said between bites.

"You're offering to transform?"

"Only if it wipes that mopey look off your face so that I can enjoy my raid in peace." There it was, the real motivation behind Plagg's offer.

A horn sounded from outside the bakery, Marinette swiped Plagg from midair and shoved him into her purse before she ran out the door. "Oh, Marinette. I didn't mean for you to come outside to greet me."

"Oh, hi Nadia. I thought you were the friend I was waiting on. Come in." Marinette said, holding the door and waiting for the woman to walk past her.

"Thank you so much. It was so sweet of you to let your parents' go out to eat for their anniversary. Not everyone makes it to twenty years, you know." Nadia said, grabbing her cake and carrying back out the open door. "Sorry that I was so early, but have a good day now."

"You too!"

Now that the cake was out of the way, she'd have much more time to stay and watch the race without feeling the pressure. A car horn sounded as she closed the bakery. "Miss Marinette? It's Jean-"

"Thank you for the ride!" Marinette shouted over him, jumping into the open door. He shut it behind her and they made their way to Trocadéro. They arrived just in time. The door opened and she jumped out and fell straight into someone who held her up. 

"Woah, sorry Marinette." Adrien's voice was heavy with surprise, letting out a little squeak as he said her name. He basically carried her away from the car, and she wondered for a moment when her model friend had started lifting weights. Based on how wide his shoulders were and how easily he carried her, Adrien had to have started working out awhile ago.

"It's okay, Adrien. You can put me down now. I promise, I can still walk." She joked and punched his shoulder playfully before unfolding her cane.

"There you are! We thought you would miss out again!" Alix called, zipping past on her skates with the wheels skidding as she passed Marinette.

"Mari!" Kim's shout of delight caused her to throw her hands out.

"Kim, no!" But her words weren't out in time. Her tall friend lifted her off the ground with ease and threw her over his shoulder. "We've talked about this Kim." She groaned as he ran with her perched on his shoulder.

"But I have the perfect spot for you to stand and witness me win." Kim whined as he still carried Marinette. Ever since her return to school, he had been adamant that he would carry her if he wanted her in a certain place. She didn't prefer her feet leaving the ground since it would mess with her senses, but she knew this was his way of apologizing for not walking her home that day.

"Fine, just put me down please." She said as he lifted her and gently placed her on the ground.

"Perfect! You ready to lose now, Alix?"

"Oh it's on Kim!" 

She listened to the two bicker as they approached the starting line. "Hey, want to hold the poster, 'Nette?"

"Sure thing, Nino!" Her cane wrapped loosely around her one wrist, she took the fabric between her fingers and held up the banner with Nino.

Alix veered away from the starting line and took Marinette's mostly free hand and shoved something into it. "Hang on to that for me. I don't want to break it in the race."

"Alix, wait!" Marinette could tell the smooth surface could easily slip from her hand and she had no clue if she could hang onto it while holding up the banner with Nino who was currently waving it as fast as he could once the start of the race sounded off.

"Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing? You're going to drop that." Chloe said as she plucked the metal from Marinette's hand.

"Thanks Chloe, hold on to that please. Alix gave it to me, but Nino is cheering so hard."

"I can watch it, if you ladies would like." Adrien offered from over her shoulder.

Marinette smiled, listening as Chloe leaned into Adrien and thanked him heavily for watching out for them.

"Hey, Alix asked Marinette to hold onto that. What are you doing with it Agreste?" Alya shouted from over Chloe's shoulder before she snatched it away from the blonde boy. "Follow your word and actually hold onto it, Marinette."

The metal was shoved against her hand, but before her fingers could close around it, it slipped out of her palm. She heard it skid and clatter against the ground and listened as Alix's wheels approached and skated right over it, shattering whatever it was instantly.

"I call for a rematch!" Kim said, collapsing forward and breathing heavily.

"You know the rules Kim, once you've lost, you respect it. That means no bets for the rest of the school year from you, mister." Max said, proud of the scolding he had given him.

"My watch. What happened to it?" Alix whispered so lowly that most likely only Marinette could hear.

"Alix, it slipped straight out of my fingers. I'm so sorry, but when Alya gave it back-"

"Alya did this? My old man gave this to me for my birthday!" Alix shouted before she quickly skated away.

"Alix, wait!" Marinette shouted, getting ready to run after the girl. She wanted to calm her down before she had to take her down as Kitty Noir.

"Let her go, she'll come round, no thanks to Cesaire." Chloe sneered, grabbing a hold of Marinette's arm.

"Oh really, if Marinette had just followed through on her word this entire thing would have never happened."

"Oh, so now you're blaming my best friend, we'll see what my daddy thinks of that!"

"Your daddy can kiss my-"

Screams filled the air and Marinette felt Chloe push her away. "Get out of here, Marinette. Alix turned into an akuma!"  
That was enough for her.

She opened up her shirt and let Plagg climb out and drag her in the best hiding direction. She sank to the ground before whispered the transformation words. Suited up, and ready to fight, she returned to the scene to find Red Bug already there and struggling to stop the akuma.

"Don't let her touch you!" He shouted as Alix skated towards Kitty Noir. She leapt and cleared the shorter girl by feet before landing and sprinting towards her partner.

"So, what's the plan Red?"

"Don't let her tag you. You'll vanish and then we'll be really screwed. She said something about needing enough time to go back." Red Bug said, his head turning and rustling his unruly hair out of his face. Kitty Noir listened, but the wheels on the akumas skates were much softer than Alix's originals.

The spooling of Red's yo-yo surprised her. "You think you can just lasso Timetagger, little bug?" Alix's voice called.

"Bad idea!" Red Bug shouted before he yanked his weapon back and threw himself to the left. Quick to follow suit and not be caught off guard, Kitty Noir followed him and rolled back onto her feet. She heard as Timetagger hit everyone in the square. The ones in the open and those who were hiding. She was freezing them in place and they weren't unfreezing. A sinking feeling set in her gut, but she couldn't place it.

The scuff of Red's boots on the pavement drew her attention, he tripped and landed hard as Timetagger approached. There was no chance, no choice. Red Bug could not be taken out by the akuma. So she ran, leapt, and covered his frame with her own. She was just in time for the feeling of a hand colliding with her back and hearing the shout of her own name.

"Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing? You're going to drop that." Chloe said as she plucked the metal from Marinette's hand. Marinette shook her head. Something felt off about the way the sun felt on her exposed arms, and the fact that she was holding onto the smooth item in her palm.

"Thanks Chloe, hold on to that please. Alix gave it to me, but Nino is cheering so hard." Marinette replied, her voice feeling weird in her throat, catching like she had been about to cry out.

"I can watch it, if you ladies would like." Adrien offered from over her shoulder. 

Marinette smiled, listening as Chloe leaned into Adrien and thanked him heavily for watching out for them.

"Hey, Alix asked Marinette to hold onto that. What are you doing with it Agreste?" Alya shouted from over Chloe's shoulder before she snatched it away from the blonde boy. "Follow your word and actually hold onto it, Marinette."

"Scatter!" Red Bug shouted from behind, causing Alya to drop the item. It smashed on impact and Alix fell to her knees instead of passing the finish line.

"Cesaire, what the hell!"

Marinette was already flying on her feet, surprised that her partner was on scene. There had been no akuma alert, but chaos was ensuing. Someone was here and smashing into people who weren't getting to their feet. A wire wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly hoisted out of the line that akuma had been taking and flung into the air. She guessed it was a good twenty feet before a pair of arms scooped her from the wind and flew her away from the scene.

"You should be safe here, miss." Red Bug said as he set her down. She felt her heart leap and the yoyo unwound from her waist.

"Red Bug, you saved me."

"Of course. Stay safe." He said before he ruffled her hair and ran off.

"I know you can't see, but it's not nice to check out your partner's ass, Princess." Plagg said as he crept out of her shirt pocket.

"Shut up," Marinette whined as she hid her face in her hands. "Are we in the clear?"

"Oh he hid you pretty well. Everyone is running away from here. You're good."

A quick transformation and she landed on the ground, baton slung across her shoulders. "Why are there two of them?"

The simultaneous sounds of skates grating across the ground had her spinning out of their way, and slamming straight into Red's chest. "Time travel." Her partner responded.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, he's quite serious kit." The second voice of Red Bug came from her opposite.

"Why are there two of you? Did I die and go to heaven?" Kitty Noir said as she pushed herself off of her partner. There was in fact two Red Bugs.

"Aw, how sweet. She enjoys the fact that she gets twice as much of her pawtner."

"Aw Kit Kat, you're truly the cats meow."

"Never mind, this is hell. There are two of you making cat puns." She shook her head before facing the oncoming akumas. "Wanna catch us a lucky charm, boys?"

They both called for it and expressed their confusion. "Work on that, I think I can manage distracting these two. Come on short stacks, give me your best shot! Just watch the kneecaps." Kitty Noir taunted, ignoring the comment about how short people shouldn't taunt other short people. She hoped whoever had said it would happen into smacking range, but no such luck. She ran, twisted, and chased the akumas who were both hell bent on tagging her.

"Kitty, cataclysm that!" Her nails were already dug into the cement as she skirted out of another attack. She called the decaying power to her fingertips and her heart pounded as she let it collapse. The akumas turned and began to track down Red Bug one and two while Kitty Noir followed close behind.

She wasn't sure why the two skaters went airborne, but they flew off the ground. Yoyos whirled and the sound of skates behind smashed was music to her ears. The orchestra of two Reds shouting their deakumatizations made her swoon. She threw her arms around both their shoulders before the miraculous cure raced around the scene. Soon, it combined the two into one and he turned and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you dare ever let yourself die again, kitten."

"Excuse me?" She squeaked. 

"You don't remember because the time line changed, but I can't stand losing you Kitty. I can deal with a lot of things, but that is not allowed. Got it?" His tone ran thrills up her spine and she nodded sharply.

"Good. Bug out."

"Bye Red!" She called, shocked at how stern he had been with her. Red usually tried to keep things light, but that had been very much not in his nature. She bit the inside of her cheek and smiled before disappearing. After Chloe dropped her back at home, her parents were thrilled that she was perfectly fine after having been at the center of the attack.

"I'm fine, but how was your date?" She said after pushing them off. They so did not need to know that she had died in an alternative time line. Her parents knew a lot, but they did not need to know that.

"Wonderful. We saw your friend there, Alix? Pink hair. Was nice to get out and still know we're cool parents. She waved at us." 

"You do know she was the one akumatized, right?" Marinette chuckled, listening as both of her parents gasped. "But you're still cool parents in my book."

"Hear that, Sabine? Our daughter says we're cool."

"Well Tom, I think she'd know!"


	6. Copycat

"Marinette, Chloe is here!" Sabine Cheng called up the stairs into her daughter's room before the blonde ran up the stairs herself. This was nothing new to Sabine. Ever since they had become close, Chloe treated their home like it was her own. Though, the mother suspected that being inside a real house instead of a hotel was something that Chloe cherished more than she would ever tell anyone.

"Dupain-Cheng, did you really think you could be too busy to go with me to the- Marinette?" But Chloe was alone in the bedroom, no Marinette in sight. The only sign that she had been in her room recently was the glow from her tablet for her studies. A quick peek in the bathroom confirmed that the pig-tailed girl was not in her room at all. "Sabine, we have a runner!"

Chloe's shout echoed as she sprinted out of the building, intent to find her friend in time for the ceremony. There was no way they would miss the reveal of the Redbug and Kitty Noir statue that Chloe had been anticipating all week. Sabine just smiled to herself, aware that her daughter liked to often pull stunts like this to gain back some of the freedom she had lost with her sight. She would be home soon, either by her own volition or by Chloe's hand.

Little did her blonde friend know, but Marinette was already on the scene as Kitty Noir, waiting to have someone speak with her so she could figure out exactly where to stand. She had arrived a little early so that she could say hello and take some pictures, but she had not quite known how she would respond to the art. She had always enjoyed it before, but how could she really appreciate it now? What was really setting her off, was her partner was nowhere to be found. He was cutting it down too close for Marinette's liking.

"Kitty Noir! So wonderful that you made it. Have you seen Redbug yet?" The mayor's voice floated to her ears. He was to her right, so she vaulted off the light she had been perched on and made her way over to him, careful to not run into anyone whispering or bustling reporters in the process.

"Thank you monsieur. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get a hold of him. Sometimes he likes to make a fashionably late entrance, so maybe that's why?" Kitty Noir shrugged, feigning ignorance. She knew he said he would be tight on time for his arrival, but she did not realize he meant that it would be this close. The ceremony was supposed to start soon, and based on the tolling bell in the distance, it was supposed to start now.

"I see, shall we go ahead with the unveiling?" The Mayor asked, turning away from Kitty Noir and speaking to someone else.

"I think we can spare the hero a few more minutes, sir. After all, he is part of the team." Theo's voice met her ears. She knew him from school, he was only a year older than her and she had heard him in the halls several times a day. "It's wonderful to meet you Kitty Noir,"

The rustle of fabric threw her into action, raising her hand so that she could shake his. Her hope every time was that the person reaching would take her hand that way she would not have to worry about it. "Same to you, I apologize but I did not catch your name." Her ears shuffled in her hair, listening closely for Redbug. He was the one who took point with the media and she could not keep up the act of knowing where to look.

Based on the number of people facing towards Theo, he had to be standing directly in front of the statue and she would need to turn in order to see it during the reveal. "Theo Barbot. I was the artist behind this statue and it was wonderful to work on recreating you and your partner."

"I am sure once he arrives that he will be just as thankful as I am." Kitty's smile was nervous though and she could feel the tail twitching between her legs.

A few more awkward minutes passed before Theo spoke again, "Well, as long as we have the star of the show here, I think we can go ahead Mayor Bourgeois."

"Wait, Red is really important to the team, and he warned me that he might be making a late arrival. Can't we wait just a moment longer? I am sure he will come." Kitty Noir said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She was concerned about not having her partner at her side.

"Daddy! I couldn't find Marinette. Adrien and I have been looking everywhere for her, have you seen her?" Chloe's voice found her ears and she stood stock still. Ears pinned flat to her head, and her fingers clenched in her palms, she did not dare turn around and see her friends. She could smell the mix of Chloe's perfume and the smell of Adrien's laundry soap that felt so much stronger than usual. She had never run into him while she was transformed, so that could be the case, but it still surprised her none the less.

"I'll keep looking Chloe, go ahead and watch the ceremony." Adrien was a kind boy, especially when he started coming out of his shell. Kitty Noir's heart beat heavy in her chest at the fact that he had chose to help Chloe look for her in the crowd, it was a kind gesture she had not noticed in him before.

"But Adrikins, they don't even have Redbug here yet. It's not like they can unveil the statue without him." Chloe's tone shook Marinette. She had never known the blonde to feel so strongly about the heroes.

"We don't have much of a choice, we are already behind schedule and the crowd is getting anxious. We are unveiling the statue now," The Mayor announced, giving a push to Theo and sending the artist stumbling forward.

"Okay, hi there! My name is Theo Barbot, and I am the artist behind this statue. I created it to give homage to our city's heroes, Kitty Noir and Redbug. Without them, akumas would over run our city, but with them there is hope." Her words caught in her throat, she wished she could see the statue when the sheet whisked away and listened to the crowd respond positively.

Instead, she stood and clapped politely, unable to smile as she wished her partner would show up at her side. "Oh Red, where are you?"

As the crowd began to disperse, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and it took all of her willpower to not send her assaulter flying. "Did you like the statue? I worked for hours over getting your face accurate."

"I- uh," She stumbled over her words as she ducked out from his hold and took her baton between her hands. The paws off was on the tip of her tongue, but before she could spit it out, another person piped up.

"Hey, are you picking on Kitty?" Never before had she felt so relieved to hear Red's voice. His arm snaked around her waist and he held her tight to his side, defensive of her.

"Not at all, I was just asking her if she liked the unveiling." Theo said, stepping closer to them. She had not meant to, but her tail tightened around Red's leg and she tensed up at the man's approach.

"Asking does not require touching, or did your mother never teach you to drink your respect women juice?" Redbug's jostled use of memes and humor caused Kitty to chuckle nervously, forcing her tail to release its grip from her partner.

"Whatever you think happened, didn't." Theo groaned.

"Whatever I saw happened, did. My partner is not exactly telling me to back off, which tells me all I need to know. Besides, you made her look like a cheerleader!"

"I did not!"

"I need to get out of here, Red." Kitty whispered, setting her stance so that she could make the leap to disappear from the crowd that was pressing in. Camera flashes hot on her skin as the piranhas attempted to capture the conflict for their news station.

"Thank you for the statue, but make sure you ask before grabbing someone," Red announced before his yoyo spun away and grabbed onto a lamp post, launching them onto a nearby rooftop so that they could run off. After a few leaps, her partner finally released her. Surprisingly, she recognized the roof they were on top of, it was hers.

"Red-"

"Are you okay?" He caught her off guard and she ended up just nodding in response. "Good. When I saw you trying to get away from him, it upset me. I am sorry that I grabbed you, and that I was so late, but my friend disappeared and I- ugh- anyways, I am really sorry Kit Kat."

"It's okay. I'm okay. He didn't do anything to hurt me, Red."

"Good. I have to go help the Mayor's daughter. She mentioned her friend who has a vision impairment is missing and I promised to assist." Red rustled her hair. "Take the rest of the day and relax. You seem a little strung out,"

"Thanks," But she knew that she would not be relaxing. She had to find somewhere to go stand after she was detransformed where they would quickly find her. Listening to the sound of her partner disappearing, she detransformed and felt Plagg nuzzle her cheek.

"You should have cataclysmed that boy for touching you." He purred as she pulled out a cheese biscuit for the kwami from her purse.

"Tempting, but that would have been a difficult thing to explain. Plus, Red would have turned things back to normal." Marinette shrugged as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Ready?"

"So pushy, I am eating woman."

"And I need to move quickly to stop worrying people about the fact that I disappeared, again." Marinette groaned as the kwami settled into her bag, finishing off the rest of the pastry quickly.

"Do you need me to be your eyes?" Plagg's offer was sweeter than usual, but she stuck her tongue out at him anyways.

"I think I've snuck down this ladder enough times to not worry about falling to my death." Marinette gripped the steel between her hands and let herself fly down to the ground, landing in the alley and quickly making her way to the street, her cane out in front of her as she walked down the sidewalk.

Her plan was to walk towards the park and tell Chloe she had gone to the wrong one. Her plan was foiled as the familiar whir of a yoyo met her ears and Redbug landed in front of her. "Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"That's me. Who are you?" She asked, looking away from his face so that he would not catch her smile.

"Oh, I'm Redbug. Your friend Chloe is worried about you and enlisted my help to find you. How about I give you a lift to her?"

"I'm so sorry, I went to the wrong park I guess." Marinette frowned and smacked her hand over her purse to quiet Plagg's teases.

"No, it's okay, mistakes happen. Is it okay if I pick you up to get us over to Chloe?" He was so gentle, waiting for her nod of approval before he lifted her into his arm's in a bridal style carry. She tried to not blush, but she was sure that her cheeks were an angry shade of red based on the amount of heat coming off of them.

"Thank you," Marinette whispered. She had never expected to have this happen, she thought she would run into Chloe and be scolded. Not carried across the roof's by her crush twice in one day. She let herself enjoy his warmth and the strength in his arms.

"Not a problem, Princess." She could not tell if it was her imagination, but it seemed like he was holding her tighter. Once they landed, he let her back on her feet and took her hand. A quick press of his lips to her knuckles before he said, "Next time you get lost, just listen for me."

"Thank you, Redbug-" Marinette stuttered out her thanks and snapped her cane back into place. Before she could say anything else, a beep sounded out and she listened to Red opening his yoyo. "Is everything alright?"

The thought of an akuma attack right after all of this was insane. "Marinette!" Her name was shouted out and the next thing she knew, Chloe was running her over and throwing both of them against the hero who was too busy staring at his screen to catch them.

The trio tumbled to the ground and Chloe began to stammer out an apology. "No worries, I have to go. There's an akuma impersonating me and stealing the Mona Lisa."

"You have a copycat?" Marinette couldn't stop the joke as Red threw his yoyo.

"Something like that. If only I hadn't told my partner to take the rest of the day off." And with that he was gone, leaving her feeling far more guilty than before.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe shouted in her ear, hugging Marinette close to her.

"I hear you. Now tell me, is Redbug hot? He sounds hot."

"Adrien is hotter if you ask me, but that hero has enough followers." Chloe shrugged and helped them to their feet. "Now shall we get you home? Cheerleader like Kitty Noir is staring into my soul and I'm about to tell Daddy to tear down that atrocity before I break it myself."

"Is it really that bad?" Marinette frowned. It was hard to think that someone had taken her hero persona and brought her down to the level where two different people had said she looked like a cheerleader.

"He made her doing a high kick and holding two of her weapons like pom poms while Redbug just stands back to back with her casting his yoyo. It is kind of degrading of the heroes." Chloe's tone was acidic and caused Marinette's stomach churn.

"I can't believe he would depict them like that. They're so nice."

"You know that after one pick up from Red?"

"Hey! He offered to do it every time I get lost. Tell me that isn't kind?" Marinette crinkled her nose as Chloe dragged her back home.

"Sounds like you have the hots for each other. Get some of that hero, at least he can protect you from your sense of direction." Chloe's scoff was not cruel, but Marinette's smile faltered. Once she was back in her room, alone, she was able to think clearly and understand why her friend had said what she said. It was not like any of Paris actually knew who she was. A blind hero would be no one to them. Things were better this way.

It was not until an hour later when Plagg was finished with his nap that they went to help Red. She let her baton spit out directions until she reached his location and closed the screen. It was a warehouse of sorts and based on the smell within, it was likely an art studio. 

She ducked inside and landed softly on the floor, taking a moment to familiarize herself with the sound in the room before moving. "Kit Kat? No, it's a trap!" Red's shout was right behind her and she turned quickly.

"Red?" She whispered.

"Don't listen to that copycat, Kitty. He is just desperate to escape." Something was off, her partner was unable to move and the man behind her sounded just like her partner. The way he reached out and slung across her shoulder made her skin crawl. There was something wrong, he even smelled like the ladybug miraculous.

"Why did you not purify the akuma?" She swallowed, frozen to the spot as the other Red begged from across the room. Chains rattled and the floor groaned beneath her feet at his yanking.

"I was waiting for you of course. I knew you would come and help me. You're always there when I need you, Kitty Noir." He reached out and tucked part of her hair behind her ear. That was all it took for her to know who was who and what was happening. She grabbed onto his wrist and slammed the man into the ground, listening to him groan as she slammed her foot between his shoulders and pinned him in place.

"Theo, if you ever touch me again I will break your arm. Where's the akuma?" She shouted to her partner.

"In the picture! It's in his hand!" Redbug shouted as he continued yanking at the restraints.

Kitty Noir pried the akuma's fingers apart and ripped the photo apart. The flutter of akuma wings meant she had little time before it escaped. "Cataclysm!" She shouted as her fingers closed around her partner's bindings and freed him from the trap. Quickly, he snatched up the akuma and sent everything back to normal with a call for the miraculous ladybugs.

"Thanks, Kitty."

"No problem, pawtner." Kitty said with a wink. She heard his groan at her pun and grinned from ear to ear. "Aren't you so happy I didn't listen to your advice?"

"I don't know what I would do without you. Guess he was right, you are always there when I need you,"

"Don't get sappy on me, did you find that girl?" She asked as their fists bumped together.

"Oh, uh, yeah. She is safe and sound now." The sound of his heart fluttering in his chest was loud from their proximity, but she couldn't help the blush. 

"Good. I'll let you deal with your doppelganger." She waved before she ducked out of the window and flew back home, hardly stopping in her stride unless someone called her name. She waved and smiled before she was safe in her room, away from all of the others. Marinette detransformed and quickly, she and Plagg melted into the fading sunlight and took a pre-dinner nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I /suck/ at updates, but that's because I just released my own book on amazon and I've been busy working on the sequel! Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment or kudos if you'd like more!


End file.
